


Трижды...

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Согласно гномьих традиций, Бильбо совершенно неуместно одет, и Торин не может этого не замечать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cold Bath Or Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123090) by [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium). 



Торин тысячу раз пожалел, что пришлось ехать позади хоббита. Короткие штаны нисколько не скрывали его лодыжки – самое восхитительное, призывное и совершенно неприемлемое зрелище, которое Торин когда-либо видел. И этот хоббит зовет себя почтенным! В жизни Торин не встречал более развратного поведения!

Лучше бы они шли пешком! Ехать верхом было чистым мучением.

«Кто-нибудь, дайте хоббиту другую одежду», - приказал Торин на первом же привале в первый день путешествия на этих проклятых пони. 

«Не стоит, все в порядке», - заупрямился хоббит, сидя на бревне, и Торин просто не мог не видеть, как штанины еще слегка поддернулись вверх, открывая ноги, гладкие, безволосые, и…  
Торину пришлось зажмуриться и отвернуться, прежде чем он сделал бы что-нибудь, о чем потом пришлось бы пожалеть.

«Думаю, после нескольких ночевок под открытым небом вы по достоинству оцените более крепкую одежду», - ответил Торин, надеясь, что остальные не заметят хрипотцу в его голосе. Он осторожно прочистил горло и с трудом сглотнул, когда Бильбо наклонился и начал разминать лодыжки, массируя нежную кожу между стопой и голенью.

«В юности я частенько ходил в походы и ночевал под открытым небом, Мастер Дубощит, - сказал Бильбо, с удовольствием продолжая мять стопы; Торин закусил губу. – И моя одежда всегда оставалась в полном порядке. Уверяю вас, мистер Пирсон из Хоббитона шьет вещи, способные выдержать и более грубое обращение».

У Торина в голове замелькали картинки того самого грубого обращения, и на каждой из них Бильбо был вовсе без одежды.

О Махал! Это точно кончится плохо, если упрямый Мастер Бэггинс не наденет нормальные штаны. И если продолжит вот так улыбаться Торину: щеки раскраснелись, волосы растрепались. Бильбо закончил разминать ноги и вытянул их прямо перед Торином.

Милосердный Махал! Этого гном уже не мог вынести. Он резко развернулся на пятках и направился в гущу леса, подальше от лагеря и распутного вора.

Торин очень надеялся найти поблизости ручей – ему нужно было охладиться. И даже может быть, дважды, подумал он после первого раза. Бледные лодыжки Бильбо снова мелькнули перед мысленным взглядом.

Трижды…

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора: Мне подумалось, а что если среди гномов чертовски неприлично оголять лодыжки, и это рассматривается как приглашение… тогда понятно, почему на Торина штанишки Бильбо длиной три четверти произвели такое впечатление :D


End file.
